Screwed (Stein X Maka)
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: Screwed: A Stein X Maka Soul Eater Fan Fiction Hello, My name is Maka Albarn, I'm 16 years old. And I am in love with my professor. I know it seems so wrong… I'm 16 and he's much older. But, even with his madness, I still find him perfect. Everything he does is adorable. But, then again, what do I have to offer such a perfect man? I'm young, flat-chested, innocent, and a nerd
1. Chapter 1

"BRRRRINNNNGGGG"

The first period bell rang meaning the young girls day was just about to begin. And she was Maka Albarn, two star Meister of Soul Evans. Together they were an unstoppable team capable of any task. They were very well-known throughout the school known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

With her books in hand, she quickly headed towards her first class which had been taught by the one and only Professor Stein. He had been both her fathers friend and Meister for as long as she had remembered. Over the years she had also gained a huge crush towards him. As young as she had been, nearly 16, she knew it would be inappropriate for her to even dream about dating her own professor. However, a huge rebellious side of her would do anything to just get a kiss from him.

Once in class she took her usual seat a few rows up, right in the middle next to Soul. Stein soon entered the room followed by Tsubaki , Liz, Black*Star, Kidd, and many others. Once noticing Stein a dark blush appeared on her face which she tried to hide behind a large textbook. Tsubaki took a seat beside her and giggled. Maka blushed even darker . Tsubaki leaned over whispering, "Still caught up on the Professor I'm guessing?"

Maka could only nod, gazing down at the man. He looked fairly young for his age, and from previous training with him she knew he had an excellent body which his usual lab coat seemed to hide.

Her friend giggled once more as Stein began his usual lesson plan. Today had been harder for Maka than others. She tried her best to focus and take the notes she needed to but was distracted so easily. She sighed and then found herself doodling small pictures of both her and the professor.

She looked up, her heart nearly stopping to the sight of Stein right in front of her, curiously looking down, "Maka, It's not at all like you to spend class doodling instead of paying attention..." He picked up the paper, observing it only for a moment before folding and placing it in his pocket. "Please stay after class." He walked towards his desk, and the bell soon rang.

She could barely even think, She wasn't at all the type to do such a thing. And now, Stein had the doodles she drew, and even kept them!


	2. Worries

Her heart nearly stopped when Stein then called her over to his desk. The class was now empty and it was only the two of them. She slowly approached his desk, hugging her books close to her chest.

"Hello Maka,"

"I'm sorry! I should have been paying attention! I'm not like thi-"

"Stop."

"O-Okay..."

"You're not in trouble."

Relieved, a smile soon appeared on her face.

"But, Maka, I was hoping you could stop by my house around seven tonight. I think we need to talk about a few things..."

Her heart almost stopped, and her face turned bright red. "W-Why? Don't you think I shouldn't be at a teachers house?"

"Just don't tell anyone" He smiled and whispered, "See you tonight , Maka."

...

Sorry for such a short update. Next chapter will be much longer ^^


	3. All His

The school day seemed to end quicker than it ever had before. Maka's stomach had been tied in knots and she found it difficult to breathe correctly. She was invited to the professors home. She was sure nobody else would be there besides the two of them. She felt as if she were going to puke from nerves.

Maka left the academy, slowly heading for Stein's home. She was nearly too nervous to function. Before she knew it she had arrived. Maka knocked lightly at the door, keeping her head down low. To her surprise the door had opened before she even finished knocking. Had he been waiting for her?

She blushed dark and looked up, "You wanted me to come over?"

"Ah, Maka, welcome . Please come in."

She stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. She had been shaking and blushing a dark crimson.

"Professor-"

"Just call me Stein, "

"S-Stein, why did you want me to come?"

"Well I think we should discuss those drawings."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been drawing during your lesson! Please don't tell Papa!"

"Calm down, I actually think the drawings were quite cute."

"C-Cute?!"

"Yes, cute."

"B-But they were of..."

"The two of us I'm guessing, unless we have another Stein running around Death City."

She blushed even darker and turned to leave, "I have to s-study..."

He grabber her hand, pulling her back around, "Don't leave."

"W-Why?"

"It's obvious our relationship isn't quite meant to stay on a student teacher basis..."

"W-Wha?!"

"It's also obvious I find you quite stunning..."

"S-Stop lying ..."

"I never tell lies. You're beautiful. Whenever I'm close to you I can hardly even... handle myself."

"S-Stop... "

"Oh, but I thought you wanted me."

"I never said such a thing!"

"But your lips are suggesting otherwise."

"B-But..."

Before she was able to finish her sentence Stein held tightly onto the young girls waist, placing a sweet gentle kiss on her trembling lips.

Shocked, she pulled away blushing darker than ever. "S-Stein..."

He leaned down, softly whispering into her ear, "Sweetheart, I want you to be all mine..."

She grew weak finding it hard to go against his soft touches and sweet words. He pushed her back onto the sofa pressing all his weight onto her weak body. She trembled and bit down on her lip as he unbuttoned her sweater. She gave in, moaning his name out loud.

Maka heard the door burst open. She looked up to find her father standing in the doorway, speechless. Finally he whispered, "M-Maka?!"


	4. Close Call

"P-Papa?!"

"Maka..."

Stein quickly stood, brushing himself off.

"Hey Spirit, nice of you to stop by..."

"Why is my Maka here?! And why were you on top of her..."

"U-Uh... Oh yes! Maka requested for some extra studying time. As clumsy as I am I tripped."

"Ha, that's sure Maka. Always asking for extra help!"

"She's quite a good student, yes."

"Well I'll leave the two of you, just wanted to stop by to tell you Lord Death wants us to see him first thing tomorrow morning."

"A-Alright... Thanks."

Spirit smiled at Maka and quickly turned to leave. Once the door shut she felt quite relieved. Stein sat beside the girl and whispered, "Sorry... I should have locked the door."

"N-No it's fine..."

He placed one hand by her thigh , "Shall we continue?"

Maka blushed a dark red. She stood and re-buttoned her sweater, "I s-should really leave!"

She ran out the door as Stein yelled after her , "Maka! I'm sorry! Can we talk about this?!"

She had never expected the day to turn out as it did. And to think her father almost walked in on well... Something that a girl like her shouldn't do with her professor!


	5. Lust

I simply couldn't believe what had happened the previous night. I'd never been so close to someone much older than me. Or anyone at all. It was well, exciting, thrilling, and at the same time horrifying. I held my books close to my chest walking down the empty streets of Death City. I left later than usual in hopes of missing as much of Professor Stein's class as possible.

I entered the school building now beginning to get nervous about coming in so late. This wasn't at all my usual behaviour. I just couldn't stand to face Stein.

I approached the doors of the classroom and slowly pushed the door open. I walked in, blushing dark from embarrassment as all eyes were now focused on me.

Stein soon spotted me. A quick smile appeared on his face before he shook it off and replaced it with a concerned look, "Maka... You're pretty late. Do you have a pass?"

"N-No..."

He sighed and smirked, "I guess you'll be joining me after class again."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and heading to my seat. Before I was even able to sit down the bell rang and the class soon emptied out.

I forced myself up and headed over to the professor's desk, already turning bright red. "S-Stein... Is it really necessary for me to stay after again?"

"I think it is. Maka, you left without even talking to me last night..."

"We shouldn't have done any of that..."

"I'm sorry... I'm an idiot for thinking we could ever have something... Maybe I'm just a fucking pedophile..."

"You're not an idiot nor a pedophile... I won't deny I really like you... But nobody could ever find out..."

"Heh, you're pretty cute, dear."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me..."

"I'm simply speaking the truth, I'm sure my theory is scientifically accurate. You're stunning and I think you belong with me. I can protect you. "

I blushed dark, I couldn't stand the temptation. I leaned up on my tippy-toes and placed a gentle kiss onto his soft, luscious lips. He held onto my waist pulling me close and returning the kiss however this time much deeper and passionate. My whole body seemed to tingle. The lust was unbearable.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and whisperer into my ear , "Please Maka, meet me at my place after school. Let's just have a nice day together, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"P-Perfect!"

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I grabbed my books from my seat and turned to leave.


	6. Black Mail

Maka carefully and opened the doors of Stein's class room, shutting them behind her. She couldn't seem to wipe the ridiculous smile from her face. She turned , bumping into a familiar figure who had been standing right by the door. She quickly apologized and then realized who it had been, Soul. His shimmering red eyes were locked on your own.

"Maka..."

"What do you want Soul?"

"Oh I know what you want."

"Huh?"

"Screwing around the the professor. Or maybe he's screwing around with you. Damn Maka, why would you chase after that old creep and let him touch you?"

"W-What-"

"I saw the two of you, and I also saw how long you were in his house last night. Is he using you for sex? I'll fucking kill him."

"S-Soul... no... Just, calm down please..."

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him?"

"B-But I-"

"Or maybe I'll have to tell your papa. Maybe he'd like me then."

"No, no! Soul please don't!"

"Then... I want you to go out with me. Come on Maka, we both know it's destined to happen! And I know you've always had a thing for me"

...

I couldn't believe we were doing this. Maka, I've been attracted to her for quite some time now. But everything was different, now I really had feelings for her. I constantly need to know how she's doing and if she's hurt.

Tonight I would make everything up to her. I never meant to try my best to seduce her each time we were together. Just, my body can't handle it! I'be never, ever been attracted to a student before. I guess Maka is just different.


	7. Betrayal

Maka thought long and hard and refused to answer for a few moments. Soul stood by her, a smug look on his face. Knowing she had to she answered, "F-Fine... But this doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing Stein..."

"Of course not, but our relationship will be official. I'll see you back home later tonight... Heh.."

Her face turned a bright red as he walked off. Great, all she needed, a fake relationship with her weapon. But, her papa could never find out she was technically with his own Meister. It just wasn't right.

She headed down the hall towards her second class of the day . As she stepped into the classroom all eyes were on her. She hated being the center of attention. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty nearly attacked her with excitement and were soon followed by Kid, Black*Star, and Soul. Tsubaki nearly screamed, "I knew it! You too are perfect for each other! "

Maka blushed dark in embarrassment and choked out, "I-I guess so..."

Soul chimed in, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Lighten up, babe. "

He pulled her waist close to his nearly grinding against her body. Maka attempted to pull away but couldn't. He kissed her deeply. Tsubaki giggled out , "Geez get a room-" but grew silent as Stein walked through the door. Maka finally pulled away and noticed.

...

Stein's POV:

I had a strange feeling something was wrong. It made me want to puke. Maybe it was my Maka. It had to be. I had to find her just to make sure she was in no harm. I burst out the door scanning my eyes on each door's number to find 204 where her next class had been.

"200, 201, 202, 203... Ah! 204' I whispered to my self, carefully prying the door open and stepping inside. There she was , safe and sound. But, in the arms of another man. My heart broke into a million pieces right then and there. I knew it was too good to be true. Of course she loved Soul. It all made sense. I stood there speechless, trying my best to avoid any emotion from showing on my face. Maka pulled away from his grasp finally noticing I had seen. I ran out the door back toward my office, I couldn't handle this heartbreak.

I nearly forgot I had to meet with Lord Death. I shook away all emotion and searched for the nearest mirror. I finally found out, blowing my ice cold break onto the glass. With my finger I wrote , "42-42-564"

Without any questioning Lord Death screamed , "You're late! Get over here!"

"Just wanted to apologize for being so late... Have a lot on my mind recently... I'll head over now"

"Don't tell me you're going mad again..."

"Not at all.."

"Just get here."

I hung up running through the halls heading towards his quarters. I entered his quarters noticing Spirit had already been here. I sighed and explained myself , "Deeply sorry to the two of you..."

"Doesn't matter, alright you two must be wondering why I called you here. I have a very important task for the two of you. Medusa is up to no good again. She's hiding outside the skirts of the city in a large cave. However, the madness levels from her location are at an unusually high percentage. I fear she may have a Kishin in her possession."

"Another Kishin?"

"I'm afraid so. Get on it as soon as possible. Thank you"

With no classes left to teach for the day I planned to head home. On my way out Spirit stopped me, "Hey man, you seem a little weird."

"Weird?"

"Well weirder than usual. What's bothering you.."

"Eh, just relationship stuff..."

"We'll, it's your lucky day man! I'm the master of relationships!"

"Constantly going from girl to girl isn't much of experience with these things..."

"Well?"

"There's uh... This girl and I thought she liked me but, I saw her with another guy..."

"Forget her then. "

"You think I should?"

"If she doesn't want you then why waste your time?"


	8. Intoxication and Paranoia

Maka's POV:

I couldn't ever get over it. It had been bad enough that Soul decoded to attack me during second period. But to make it worse, the love of my life had to witness it all. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had thought. It had been later in the afternoon. I quickly left the academy today finding the quickest route to Stein's home. I needed to explain myself and beg for his forgiveness.

...

Stein's POV;

Once home I couldn't seem to handle the truth of it all. I actually seemed to love the young girl. She understood me unlike others. She well, makes me happy. Seeing her with another man was too much to handle at a sober state. I opened the liquor cabinet which hadn't been opened in quite some time. I reached in filling my arms with as many bottles as I could. I threw myself onto the couch choosing a single bottle, wrapping my like tightly around the top. I chugged the cold liquid down. It seemed to burn at my throat yet it helped take away all emotional pain I had to go through.

...

Maka's POV;

I stood outside of his door for nearly an hour just trying to think of something to say. Finally, I gained the courage to knock. I waited and waited, anxiously wanting him to answer. Finally I heard the door unlock from the inside and the door swung open. With a crooked smile on his face Stein nearly screamed, "Why the fuck are you here?!"

"I need to explain... May I come in?"

"Whatever..."

I stepped by him instantly breathing in the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. Soon I noticed the dozen empty bottles of liquor surrounding his sofa.

I turned back to him whispering quite concerned, "Stein, you're drunk... Let's talk tomorrow... Here, let me get you to bed."

I grabbed his hand pulling him along as be stumbled. Once in his bedroom I helped him lay back onto his bed. Once down he whispered drunkenly, "M-Maka... You're a-a bitch! Y-Yeah, a bitch. P-Playing with my damn heart. Leading m-me on..."

Nearly crying I screamed, "Stein! Just shut up! I know you're drunk... This isn't really you talking... I love you..."

He stood, appearing much more serious now. He slapped me as hard as possible. I cried out in pain, gently rubbing my face. He simply smirked and chuckled. He grabbed my waist pushing me back onto the wall, he bit down hard on my neck whispering, "I-If you w-want t-to act like such a whore m-maybe I'll start treating you like one!"

I gulped and looked away in fear. He slapped me once more pushing me back onto the bed. I cried out, "S-Stein... N-No!"

As before he simply chuckled. With one tug he tore off my white blouse and then my skirt. I feared for the worse as he placed his body on top of mine. I kicked and fought back but soon found I was weak compared to him. He dug his nails deep into my stomach dragging down until he noticed blood. I cried out, heavy tears drowning my eyes. I screamed, "No!" as he angrily tore off my panties. Of course the thought of losing my innocence with Stein had been exciting. But this was not how I pictured it. This wasn't even true sex.

I clawed at his chest in hopes of breaking free. He slipped off his boxers tightly pinning my small body to the bed. I closed my eyes tight as he thrusted all of him inside of me at once. The pain was nearly unbearable. I bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. To make the process worse he dug his sharp teeth into right breast causing me to scream out even louder. After a dozen painful thrusts he pulled out, spitting on my bare body, "F-Fucking whore..."

He laid back onto the bed heavily panting, still stinking of booze and smothered in my blood. The pain grew , sending sudden waves of it throughout my body each minute or so. Tears continued to stream from my eyes. He pulled my body close to his snuggling into my shoulder. He held on tight so I couldn't break free. He fell asleep quickly leaving me there to suffer more emotionally and physically. He had used me. All innocence and every ounce of happiness was now gone.


	9. True Pain

Stein's POV;

I woke with a pounding head ache. I felt as if I were about to puke. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I heard a light rustling and opened my eyes to find Maka beside me sitting up , quickly throwing on her clothes. I was shocked to find her in bed beside me. I couldn't remember a thing that happened the previous night. Although my vision seemed to be a blur I noticed she had deep cuts and dark bruises all over her body. I stood hurrying over to her side, "Maka? What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Let me help with your wounds-"

To my surprise she angrily pushed me away. Shocked, I whispered, "Dear... Let me help.."

"Get away from me you monster!"

"M-Monster?"

"Don't ever talk to me again..."

"Maka... What happened last night?"

"Do you want me to paint a fucking picture? You used me... "

"W-What?"

"You fucking raped me Stein , don't act all innocent."

"W-Why would I? I would never hurt you!"

"Well you did! J-Just don't ever talk to me again.."

"Maka n-no!"

She rushed out the door. I tried chasing after her but she had been in too much of a hurry. I couldn't believe it. All I had remembered was being upset and drinking away the pain. Had she stopped by? Did I really do it?

I banged my head hard against the wall. I hurt the love of my life and she would never forgive such a thing. Without her I might as well be dead.

...

Maka's POV:

I rushed out of his house, tears streaming from my eyes. I still couldn't believe what happened. He truly hurt me more than anyone had before. I rushed down the streets of Death City towards Soul and I's apartment. I finally reached my destination. I burst through the door, closing it shut behind me. Soul had been on the couch watching tv. I ran past him towards my room.

Noticing how upset I had been he ran after me. I face planted onto the bed clutching my stomach.

"Maka... Where have you been?"

"I d-don't want to talk..."

"You were at Stein's weren't you? "

"Y-Yeah..."

"Did he hurt you?!"

I couldn't even answer. I simply burst into tears. He sat beside me on the bed , slowly pulling my shirt up. Too much in pain to care I let him. He carefully observed the cuts and bruises. I rolled over, still with eyes full of tears. He gently kissed my forehead and whispered, "He raped you, didn't he?"

I nodded and he tightly hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder crying out. He pulled away, gently wiping away my tears.

"Guess I'm going to have to beat the shit out of him?"

"I d-don't know... H-He was drunk... He didn't even seem to know about it when he woke up..."

"You can do better then that asshole. Shh, I can treat you like a princess...Lay back and rest, I'll help clean your cuts..."

I closed my eyes trying to relax but couldn't seem to. There was too much on my mind.


	10. Forgive

Stein's POV:

I picked up my cell dialing her number nearly a million times. I needed to make this all up to her. Finally, she answered. She whimpered out. "H-Hello... I don't think we should be talking..."

"Maka, please. I'm sober now. You know I only did such a think out of anger and intoxication. Please, stop by and let me make this up to you."

"I-If Soul saw you here he would kill you..."

"Send him out for something. I'll make it quick. Please..."

"F-Fine... Come over as soon as you can..."

Maka's. POV;

I felt like I should slap myself for how stupid I was. I actually asked him to come over. I sighed , sneaking back out from the bathroom. Soul was there to greet me with a worried look on his face, "You okay? "

"A-Actually... My stomach hurts pretty badly... Can you please go get me some Ginger ale ?"

He kissed my forehead and smiled, "Of course. I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

He quickly headed out. I sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Stein's arrival. Soon I heard a light knocking at the door. I nervously jumped up to answer it.

He greeted me with a concerned smile, "May I come in?"

"S-Sure..."

We both sat on the couch in silence. I kept my eyes focused on the floor. Finally he spoke, "I'm so sorry..."

"Y-You should be...

"But I was drunk... You have to forgive me!"

"It's kind of hard to forgive somebody for such a thing even If I do love you. You took away the one thing I can never get back. For the rest of my life when I think back to losing my virginity, I'll never forget that moment!" I broke into tears.

"I can't explain how sorry I am! You really must have cherished your virginity..."

"N-Not just that, I was fine with losing it... But I wanted it to be romantic and memorable ... Instead it was rape"

"D-Dont say that! I love you so much! I'm so, so sorry! I love you! I love you! I love you! "

"S-Stop... I love you too... B-But..."

"Baby, just forget about it... Don't count it as your first! Let's do this right..."

"W-Wha?!"

"I said, let's take your virginity the right way... This time with love. I swear I'll make it memorable. "

"B-But I-If S-Soul-"

He pressed his cold soft lips against mine, gripping his strong arms around my waist. My whole body felt hot. I felt a dark blush come across my cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He gently pushed me back onto the couch, beginning to unbutton my top. Once done he moved lower , slipping off both my skirt and panties. I blushed darker, quite embarrassed of my petite body. I glanced away. He gently placed his hand on my chin whispering, "Your body is beautiful..."

He placed soft wet kisses on my inner thighs causing me to twitch and shiver with pleasure. Unable to handle the want I brushed my fingers through his hair , bringing his head down low between my thighs. I bit down hard on my lip as he licked and sucked at my sensitive clit. I moaned out loud, twitching and squirming around. I finally whimpered out, "P-Please Stein... It f-feels so good! But I know you can make me feel even better"

He smirked, standing up and pulling out his large cock. He slowly entered my body , completely filling me. I moaned out , feeling faint stinging. I knew since it had only been considered my second time it would still hurt a bit. Luckily, after a few moments the pain was replaced with pleasure. I moaned even louder as he thrust deeper inside of my body making the pleasure nearly too much to handle. He leaned down, gently kissing my cheek, "I love you, beautiful"

The front door swung open. Soul had been at the door with a bag of groceries. In shock, he dropped the bag and whispered, "Maka?"

Stein pulled out and threw the covers over our bare bodies. I blushed , extremely embarrassed. Now angry he screamed, "Stein! What the fuck are you doing with Maka? Decided to stop by and use her again? "

"No!"

"Leave Stein..."

"Soul. I don't want him to leave!"

"Oh great, you've brainwashed her!"

"No, he didn't! "

Soul stormed out leaving Stein and I alone. Exhausted , I yawned .

"Maka, would you like to stay at my house for the night?"

"Yes, Please..."


End file.
